kerorofandomcom-20200222-history
Giroro
| voiced by = , (Chibi-Giro), | wordplay = G66 | alias = Skull-1 Checkmate King 2 | age = | gender = Male | species = Keronian | born = | occupation = Keron Army soldier }} is a character from the series Keroro Gunso. He is ranked in the Keron Army. Character Giroro is the single unit mobile infantry of the Armpit Platoon. He is a red Keronian who has a scar over his left eye. His symbol is a skull which, unlike the other Keronians, is only on his hat. In lieu of a belly symbol, he diagonally straps across his body a belt with a rectangular buckle. It is revealed that it In the past, he was a typical Keronian who trained with Keroro and Zeroro so one day he could be just like his idolized brother. Giroro seldomly wears a tailed white tuxedo, ruffled shirt, and either a black or pink bow tie, accompanied by a long, blond wig which he curls up in an old-fashioned way, to impress Natsumi. Childhood Giroro was a typical child who was neither the group ring leader like Keroro, nor the sickly and fearful Zeroro. He idolized his older brother and was very proud of his sibling. He and Zeroro shared a unique bond during their childhood days as they were both subjected to the antics of the self-serving Keroro. This bond continues into their adulthood. It was Giroro who often saved Zeroro from near fatal disasters and gave him the compassion that Keroro did not. After his military training, he entered a war along with Keroro and Zeroro as part of the original Keroro Platoon. During the war, he witnessed the death of his friends and as a reverence to their sacrifice, he wears the belt across his body. It is said that Giroro's scar was obtained in a fight with a tiger horse, but was revealed that it was actually Keroro who caused the scar. Giroro's lifelong dream besides being great like his brother was, and still is, being a train conductor. Life with the Hinata family Giroro, upon arrival on Pekopon, first gathered information on the Hinata family before finding Keroro and entering the home by exploding through the TV. He set traps all over the house, but was easily defeated by Natsumi who evaded every single one without a scratch. Giroro, impressed by Natsumi's battle skills, spares the Hinata family and ends up living in a tent in their backyard. A while afterwards, he rescues a white cat from the rain, and she still stays with him. Giroro's relation to Natsumi and the cat represent a more sensitive side of his personality than the militaristic brutality that he is most known for, suggesting that he may simply be more serious about his military job than the others in the platoon have become, and sees chivalry as being just as appropriate a part of the job as combat. Costumes and transformations ; Giro-san During episode 65, Keroro gives the Keroro Platoon an order to find the wanted criminal #303. Giroro dresses up as a man in a dark grey suit with a black tie and carries a small brown suitcase. ; Multiple personalities : }} ; Werewolf costume : During episode 133, Giroro wears a werewolf costume to a halloween party. In this outfit, his cap has two round points on it, somewhat like Karara, and his "ears" are split at the ends. ; Human Giroro : During episode 196, Giroro decides to use the "We can make everyone alive gun" dropped by Kururu to turn himself human in order to go to the ball with Natsumi. Giroro's human form appears to be tall, well-built with blonde hair. However, his exact facial features remains to be seen but is described as handsome according to Natsumi. ; Dragon Giroro : In the fourth movie, Giroro is captured by Shion and is turned into a dragon. In this form he is a red dragon with large wings on his back. He has orange horns that are shorter than the others'. He also has a large cannon on one arm and missiles on the other. Trivia * The color of Giroro's afro is blonde, which is the same color as his hair in his human form. * Giroro usually goes along with Keroro's plans (that Giroro deems stupid and useless) because it involves Natsumi in some way. * In Episode 89, he is split into seven characters: Giroro, American Soldier Giroppe, Cowardly Girorin, Housewife Girocchi, Splendid Laugh Girosama, Master Postcard Writer Girokko and Lives-for-Love Giropon. * Giroro seems to be afraid of sea cucumbers, as seen in episode 123A. * Giroro's first kiss was with Saburo in episode 265. * He is an enemy of cockroaches since child hood and know many weakness about them. In the anime they are called "Gs". *Giroro is afraid of ghosts. (see keroro gunso episode 123 or 177) *Giroro cannot hold his alchohol. If he drinks just a little, he will become completely wasted and knocked out *Giroro has apparently gotten two kills by the time he was a child (episode 13-b) *He might be the oldest out of the five platoon members due to that fact that he is called old the most *Giroro is an excellent sweet potato farmer (episode 131) and cooker *Giroro's FUNimation voice actor is also the voice of Sledge from Borderlands Gallery File:Chibi_Giroro_dancing_by_ninjakirby332.gif 212px-Giroro_Weapons_.jpg 12752-1-46-218.jpg|When Giroro got zap by the door. XD vytjhxdmcht.jpg|Giroro with some kind of backpack. 4Giroro.jpg|A jpg ref of Giroro. xx+Giroro+embarrased.jpg lkeroro_gunsou_v5_ch_43.sgt_frog_v06_sign.jpg tumblr_m1s0p0FNd41qix6r8.jpg Keroro_Drawing_song_lyrics_by_Ichigo0212.jpg vlcsnap-1437342.thumbnail.png kero_4_3.jpg 01+Giroro+and+Natsumi.jpg Giroro-s-Upset-sgt-frog-keroro-gunso-6742565-883-398.jpg References Category:Keronians Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Anime series Category:Manga series Category:Keroro Gunso movies Category:Characters Category:Garuru Platoon family